One Dance
by DecemberCandy
Summary: Eli and Clare are 2 of Degrassi's most popular kids. The thing is...they don't know each other. When prom arrives and Clare is Queen and Eli is King, one dance makes sparks fly and feelings come out. REVIEW! Rated M for future reasons
1. Chapter 1

Hi. So uhmm I had another fan fiction going on but I simply could not finish it. It bore me to death. I'm glad some of you liked it though J

Well, I'm going to start this one and hopefully it will turn out great and be finished J

Since this is the first chapter in Clare's POV. If you guys like this first chapter (More than 5 reviews) I'll continue it. If continued, the next chapter will be Eli's POV.

Follow me on Twitter if you like: Nishellie

"OKAY MOM, I'M LEAVING FOR SCHOOL WITH ALLI!" I screamed to my mother walking out the door.

"BYE DEAR! I'LL BE HOME LATE TONIGHT! IF YOU NEED ANYTHING CALL ME OR YOUR FATHER!" She screamed back.

"OKAY! LOVE YOU!" I shouted, closing the door.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEP!

"Geez Alli, are you enjoying your horn?" I said sarcastically.

"Oh totes Clare." She responded back with the same tone.

"Wow, a new car? Already? It's only been 3 weeks since your last one!"

"Haha…yeah. Sav said this would be my early birthday present." She said nervously while starting to drive in the direction of the school in her brand new yellow Lexus convertible.

Alli had become spoiled now. Ever since Sav graduated from Degrassi and got a record label, and producing millions of dollars he gave Alli everything a girl could dream of! Last Christmas, he got me half of the jewelry in a jewelry store! It was worth thousands! I kept that locked up in a safe cause I did not trust myself with that kind of stuff.

"That was nice of him." I said after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah." She said smiling. "It really was."

When we got to a red light she looked over at me and gasped.

"Alli! What is it?" I yelled worried.

"You. Look. So. HOT."

"Excuse me?"

"Clare! You dress nice all the time, but today…you look wow! How did I not notice till now?" She giggled.

"Uhhh…." I looked down and I guess Alli was sort of right.

I wore a simple white sundress that showed an average amount of cleavage with black sequins around the waist and it came to the middle of my thighs. I wore light blue flats an ankle bracelet that belonged to Darcy. I looked into the passenger mirror to check my makeup. My hair was in its usual ringlets and my eyelids were a shimmery blue and I had a light amount of eyeliner on. I wore no jewelry except for my purity ring and cross necklace.

"Wow Clare. Are you checking yourself out?" She said laughing.

I noticed she had begun driving again and we were just entering the school parking lot.

"No. That would be stupid Alli." I laughed.

She parked the car and we got out and started walking towards the building.

"Wow Alliah. Why talk about me when you look stunning?"

She looked nicer than I did. Her hair was wavy and she wore a bright red sleeveless dress coming down to her knees with a white cardigan and yellow pumps. She wore no makeup which meant my plan was working! I told her to stop caking her face because she was the most beautiful without it. She also wore a yellow beaded necklace which complemented her outfit nicely.

"Clare…." She strained.

"Hmmm?" I said smiling.

"Shut up. I'm just taking advantage of the gift Simpson gave us! No more uniforms. " She laughed.

We soon came to the front of the school and Alli told me she had to go meet up with Ms. Oh to get help on a project. I decided to go to my locker and find Adam.

While walking….

"Hey Clare"

"Looking good Clare!"

"Clare! Call me after school!"

"Clare you coming to youth group?"

"Clare, are we going to the mall this Friday?"

"Clare! Help me with my homework later?"

"Clare! Do you have a dollar?"

"Clare lets go to the Dot for lunch!"

All these people yelled at me.

"TALK TO ME AT LUNCH GUYS!" I yelled at them.

So according to Adam, I'm very popular. I don't think so. I'm just friends with a lot of people. The real popular kids to me are the jocks and cheerleaders. I know some of them since they're my friends but not all. I guess I'm really friendly so that's why people think I'm popular. But, I'm not popular. I just know it.

I get to my locker and trying opening it. After failing 6 times, I sigh. A pair of arms come from behind me and hold my waist. I feel a chin come down on my shoulder. Adam.

"Adam, stop being a freak." I laugh.

"CLARE!" He says in a fake sad tone, "I'm just practicing how to hold a girl for prom pictures."

"Ooh, so you're going to prom?" I say in a creepy tone.

"Yeah, and so are you."

"Uhmmm. No. I'm staying home." I say sternly.

"No…you're coming. People have nominated you for Queen.

"WHAT THE HECK ADAM! THAT'S ONLY FOR THE CHEERLEADERS!"

"What the fuck Clare? It's for any girl!"

"No Adam. Just no."

"I'll be lonely though. You wouldn't want to leave your best friend all alone would you now?"

I sigh.

"Adam. I know you have a date so shut up."

"You are coming Clare. That's it." He says while walking away.

I grab a few books after opening my locker. Maybe I should go…or maybe it's a waste of my time. Ehhh….I don't know. Thinking hard while walking isn't one of the best things for me to do.

A few seconds later a hard shoulder bumps into me. My bag and books drop. I look the person. He grabs my stuff and hands it to me.

"Try and watch where you're going okay new girl?" He says very rudely.

Are you serious? I've been going to this school for 3 years. UGH. I grab my stuff and walk away. If I had probably said something to him, it could have ruined my day.

As I walk by, people yelling at me with greetings and plans. I ignore them and try to be as nice as I can.

I get to class and sit down. Maybe prom would sort of be fun I think to myself.

Tell me what you think please!

R E V I E W J

Follow me on Twitter if you like: Nishellie


	2. Chapter 2

I AM SO SORRY! I've been busy so much this week and everything! I'm devastated Eclare split! But thank you all so much for the reviews! Review some more please? I know I said Chapter 2 would be Eli but I went ahead with Clare's POV just to let you get more of an idea of what's happening! Next chapter will be Eli. I PROMISE!

Enjoy! PS: I don't own Degrassi.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

I had just sat down as the bell rang. My teacher had begun to talk right as I drifted off into daydreaming. Adam did describe how fun prom would be. I do need a little fun don't I? I've been overly stressed these days. With everyone needing me and so much work to do, I don't think I've found time for me. But would going to prom really be what I need? Would I go with a date? I don't even think I have time to find a date! Or maybe a group? Hmm. CRAP! And a dress! Shoot. I'll have to go dress and shoe shopping. Ugh, anything else? Ah. Prom queen nomination. That just made my stress-o-meter rise. Thanks Adam.

Whoa. I haven't been thinking! Prom queen isn't for me. It's for the cheerleaders only right? What..what if they come up and interrogate me? Then what? I really don't want to start anthing.. Maybe not going would be simpler. I could just have a Harry Potter marathon at home with my mom. I've been needing to spend time with her anyways. Plus..Harry Potter is fun….right? Yeah. Harry Potter is tons of fun.. So my decision is made! I'm definetly not going to prom and nothing will change my mind!

Wow..I haven't read Twilight in a while.. Edward is so-

"Clare?" a deep voice asks me.

"Yes?" I say dreamily.

"Clare didn't you hear the bell? And the front office called you. Apparently you forgot your keys." My teacher says, looking at me strangely.

My eyes widen and I snap up

"OH! IM SO SORRY SIR! I was thinking really hard about uhh…my project." I lie.

"Okkkkay…, well get going. You'll be late to your next class." He says with the same expression.

I gather my things and head out of the classroom and to the front office where a lady gives me my keys.

I ask her for a note since I pretty much know I'll be late to class. After she hands it to me I start walking to my next class.

Jeez, my head is killing me. This will be a fun 45 minutes.

**Later that day…**

"CLARE! Clare! I can't thank you enough for being my date!"

"Uhmm, yeah. No problem Wesley. I wasn't really planning on going but I don't mind now." I say in an uncomfortable tone trying to see if he got the hint that I really didn't want to go.

"I'm so glad you're coming Clare! You make everything better." He says sweetly.

"Thaaaaaanks."

He laughs. "We will work out colors and your corsage stuff later! I'll call you tonight…_babe_!

"Yeah. Okay." I said very tired.

He pulled me towards him and kissed me. I was shocked. If it was on the cheek it would be okay. But the lips were uncomfortable.

"Wesley, Wesley. Stop." I said with force.

He pulled back confused. And I continued.

"I agreed to be your date to prom. Not your girlfriend. I'm sorry."

"Oh..sorry. I..uh...I...uhm...I HAVE TO GO" he said quickly and ran out of the classroom.

Oh yay. This day keeps getting better. First, a huge headache and now Wesley? I agreed to be his date cause I felt bad for him. He was a sweet guy with a lot to offer but no other girl saw that past his looks. I guess my kindness towards him gave off the wrong idea. Or that time we kissed at that party..It was a freaking dare! Ugh he's lucky he's-

"CLARE FUCKING EDWARDS"

Ah. Now what?

"Oh he-he-heyy Jenna" I stutter. While she struts in.

"I finally found you! You have some nerve you telling people to make you Queen." she huffed angrily.

I looked down, my curls covering my face. Maybe not looking at her will make me a little more comfortable

"WELL?" she screamed, probably annoyed I didn't answer to her.

"Jenna, please. Uhm ca-can we talk about this la-later? I have to get out of this classroom and be - be somewhere else." I whispered.

"No. Tell me then you can go." she said in a very creepy tone.

"Uhh, Jenna, you're taking this a little too far don't you think?" I replied.

"No. I'm really not. I just want to know why your pathetic little bitch self is going around, and fucking LYING to everyone." she screamed.

"Jenna, leave the girl alone. She probably has some made up excuse. She's not worth your time. ...Common let's go"

I didn't dare to look up. I was scared to death. This is exactly what I was trying to avoid. But I was so curious to see who told Jenna to leave me alone. Although he was very mean, telling me I wasn't worth her time & I made an excuse up...I was greatful.

"Haha, Eli. Hey. Your right about her...I mean THAT thing. What a freak. I bet no one likes what a worthless piece of shit she is." she laughed.

That's when tears started spilling out of my eyes. I'm very sensitive to being called derogatory names. "Bitch" almost hit me but "worthless piece of shit" sort of topped it off.

"Haha yeah, yeah Jenna. Let's go already! I don't want to be late again. I already got a fucking detention and now its double if I'm late again." he whined.

"Okay." she laughed. "Im coming. Go start walking, I'll catch up. I just need to talk to my dear Clare Bear for a sec." she told him sweetly.

I heard "Eli" walk out. I wonder who he was. I'm thankful for him now. Without him, who knows what would have happened.

"Clare, listen to me." Jenna spoke. "I am going to say this in the nicest way possible. You are worthless. So stop trying to get everyone's attention and think that you will be queen. Cause really, the title of queen doesn't fit you AT ALL. Even if it's prom queen, it's not for you. I suggest you shut your sweet mouth unless you want it to end up with blood cause you're getting to the point where you are fucking annoying. So if you could, get the fuck out of my way and keep your mouth shut."

Then she left.

Why did this happen to me? I didn't ask for this. Why? I began to silently cry.

I think I sat on a desk crying for an hour or so. Until Adam found me.

"Clare?" He said softly.

I didn't respond.

"Clare, Ignore Jenna. You do deserve to be prom queen. She's just mad cause she thinks you'll beat her."

I looked up. "How do you know what happened with me and Jenna?"

He sighed and wrapped his arms around me. "She told Drew and he told me."

"Oh. Of course."

"Clare." He said pulling my head onto his shoulder. "I love you, and you are one of the most kindest and beautiful people I have ever met in my life. I'm your best friend. You know that, and I'm not gonna let you get through Jenna alone. In fact, we're gonna beat Jenna. Clare. You're gonna be prom queen."

I scoot away from him. "ADAM!" I scream. "DID YOU NOT HEAR WHAT JUST HAPPENED? JENNA'S GONNA RUIN MY LIFE IF I TAKE AWAY THE MOST IMPORTANT THING TO HER RIGHT NOW!"

"Clare, everyone loves you. There's no way they would let Jenna torture you. Plus. This is so fucking stupid. It's just prom queen. All you get is a sash, plastic crown and a bouquet of flowers that probably smell like shit." Alli says from behind me.

I wipe away some of the tears still on my face. "Alli, how did you find us? Your class is at the other end of the school." I sniffle.

She stares at Adam then back at me. "Adam texted me."

I turn to Adam who has a huge grin on his face. "I had to Clare, you need your girlfriend too." He replies.

We all laugh. "I would be dead in a hole in Australia if I didn't have you guys." I say with a smile.

Alli and Adam both laugh. Then there's a brief silence.

"Clare, I agree with Adam." Alli says breaking the silence. "Go and win and show her your not scared of her pathetic ass. Plus, you look way better than she does! She still has her baby weight on."

The smile wiped off my face. I walked to the door and turned around to them.

"No. You guys just don't get it. I don't care about being queen or anything! I just don't want to take something away from Jenna that she wants!" I scream at them.

"Clare, we all know that isn't the reason you don't want to go. I know something else is up. What is it?" Alli says calmly.

"Yeah, you know we will always be here for you." Adam pipes in.

"I'm going home guys. Tell my teachers I'm sick." I say harshly and I walk out.

I can't deal with this crap today. Isn't prom supposed to be a special time for a girl where she goes and has fun and makes something out of her teenage years? UGH.

I don't know…maybe I am scared. But of what?..

* * *

><p>So thank you all for reading and remember to review :D<p>

Follow me on Twitter if you like!: Nishellie


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as I got home, I went to my room and threw myself on the bed. I stared at the ceiling for a few hours. There was so much to think about.

First of all, I should have stood up for myself when Jenna was talking to me. I don't deserve to be talked to like that. Although Jenna found out about my past, she has no right to use that against me. And plus, even if she did, everyone has a past. I can't possibly be the only one! I also don't have to explain myself to _anyone_.

I am a former anorexic.

Being anorexic isn't like anything people see it as. The other day, I was at the store and I heard a mother talking to her daughter saying "MARY. What the hell. You are so skinny. What? Are you anorexic now?" It's been about 3 years since I started recovering. Jenna found out since we had the same doctor and she eavesdropped and sneaked around the doctor's office. I think one of the reasons I stopped eating was I didn't feel right in my body. Not like Adam though. Adam knew that he was really a boy trapped in a girl's body. I felt like a girl who saw that she could be more beautiful but she was trapped in a hideous body.

Do I know what I'm scared of now? Being afraid to come out of my shell and be beautiful but have an ugly past I'm too scared to uncover?

If I'm really gonna make it in life, I need to conquer my fears. I'm going to prove to Jenna that I am more than what she sees.

Crap. Wesley.

I'm his "date". If I cancelled…I wouldn't have to go with him. But that would be mean, and I can't be scared of Jenna.

I grab my phone off the nightstand and text Wesley.

_FROM: CLARE EDWARDS_

_TO: WESLEY BENTENKAMP_

_Wesley, Prom is in 2 weeks. We have some serious shopping to do! LOL! Let's go to the mall this weekend okay? Text or call ASAP._

_-Clare_

I guess I am popular at school. Not the "cool kid" type. But the type where you just have a lot of friends…if that makes sense haha. I think I can make something out of myself.

Watch out Jenna. Clare is going to get you. The former anorexic Clare who is sick of your damn crap.

I smile.

_**RING A DING DING**_

_FROM: WESLEY BENTENKAMP_

_TO: CLARE EDWARDS_

_Clare! Ur in a happy mood! i would lov to go shoppin with u! say, 5ish Saturday night? (:_

_-Wesley_

I'm definitely gonna make the best of this.

Eli's POV

Jenna has been getting on my last fucking nerve. I know our relationship is casual and shit but does she really have to suck KC's face off right in front of my damn locker? That's not the only thing that's been getting on my nerve with her. She also won't shut up about winning prom queen. All you fucking get is a plastic tiara with a sash that probably rips easily and a bouquet of flowers that smell like horse shit. Like earlier today, she harassed this other prom queen nominee. Typical Jenna. Always being a bitch to others. I wonder if she knows in order to win prom queen you need people's votes… I'm not even worried about getting chosen for prom king. It's all between me, KC, Drew and Sav. Personally I don't give a fuck. I mean really..why would anyone give a fuck?


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews guys! I love them! Hmmm…well I suck at updating as soon as possible. But this chapter is a little short…next chapter I promise will be longer and next chapter will be the actual Prom! And I will try my very best to get it finished quickly! I'm getting out of school this Wednesday so I'll have lots of time to write! Suggest anything you like to me in your reviews!

I don't own anything related to Degrassi haha but I desperately want to meet the actors on there …just putting that out there!

Follow me on twitter if you want at KillThePretty !

Enjoy my darlings!

* * *

><p>Eli's POV<p>

I'm standing by my locker looking at students gather prom decorations. Prom is in a few days and I was lucky to find a hot date at last minute. Damn she is one hot cheerleader. Her curves would look nice if she had a tight dress on. Here she comes right now.

"Hey Eli!" She says in a chipper tone.

Shit. I forgot her name… Mary? Maryanne? Maryam?

Uh…I'm screwed.

"Uhh, hey babe." I reply.

She pushes me against a locker and attacks my lips.

"Mmmm, babe. Someone's happy to see me.

"You bet! I was –"

"MARISOL! You're supposed to be getting the balloons!" A student yells at her.

Marisol! That's it! That's her name..

"Marisol, go ahead." I say a little annoyed that I wasn't able to continue kissing her.

She kisses me again.

"Bye Eli!"

As Marisol leaves, I decide to go to class. Something I would usually skip out on but I'd get to talk to some friends so I guess it'll be okay.

While walking down the hallway I see my old buddy Jake. He just moved back to Degrassi from Montreal. We've been friends for what?...Our entire lives? Our parents were best friends for the longest time. He's a real ladies man but he spends all his time working on something new. I wonder if he's going to prom. Probably not. He hates dance-like events. As I approach him I see a girl in his arms. Damn! She has the body!

As I get even closer I start recognizing her. That's the girl Jenna bitched out to. Oh shit. She probably recognizes me from that day. I'll just speed past him and won't have a clue. Yeah! Good plan Eli!

Just as I'm about zoom right past them, a group of girls scream my name and start to talk to me. Uhmm okay. It's not like I'm trying to hide from my best friend or anything haha.. As I start talking to the girls about joining their weekend plans they invited me to Jake yells.

"ELI! Bro! Come here!"

You have got to be fucking kidding me.

I slowly trudge over to him, and as I do the girl smiles at him then kisses him on the cheek and tries to leave but then he pulls her back into his arms. I stop for a second to see what's about to happen. I can't really see her face but I think she's telling him something and he nods his head and then she hugs him and leaves.

I walk over to Jake to find him completely dazed.

"Jake? …You okay?" I say a little worried.

He snaps out of it.

"Eli you could have quicker! I wanted you to meet Clare."

Now I remember…her name is Clare! Shit…I'm not good with names.

"Uhh sorry. I was just talking to some friends. Is she your babe or something?" I smirk.

He puts a stern face on.

"Don't talk about her like that Eli. She isn't a 'babe'. She's more than just some girl." He says a little angry.

"Whoa, Jake sorry! Is she your girlfriend or something? I saw a little romance from far back."

He sighs.

"I wish hah. She's an old close friend."

"An old close friend? Why haven't I heard of her then?"

"Well…I sort of forgot about her for a while then I just ran into her today! I've been here for a month and I didn't know she went here."

"Oh…."

"Are you friends with her?" He asks eagerly.

"Not really no.."

"Oh. Well you have to meet her soon!"

"Are you guys going to prom together?"

"Nah…she's going with a kid named Wesley."

I opened my mouth wanting to say "The geek?" But I knew Jake hated it when I called people names. He was always the good kid. I don't understand how we became best friends. He was the complete opposite of me. I was grateful he was my best friend cause he's the only one who understands me well.

So instead of replying with 'the geek?' I said

"Oh, I think I know him."

"Yeah, he's a nice guy." He laughs.

"Wanna go to class now? I'm pretty sure I'm gonna get a detention soon haha."

He makes a weird face then bursts out laughing.

"Oh my god! Can it be? Elijah Goldsworthy wants to go to class by his own will!" He laughs.

"Shut up. You've been here for a month and I go to class…"

"Yeah, but I have to tell you to go!" He says still laughing.

I roll my eyes and smirk.

"You might get a detention too…so we might as well go." I say while starting to walk down the hallway.

He shuts up and follows me and I smirk.

"Oh Eliiiiiii!" a high pitch voice sing songs.

Oh god Jenna.

* * *

><p>So, whatcha think? REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!<p>

Remember! Prom is next chapter and thats when things will get lemony ;)

Follow me on twitter at KillThePretty


End file.
